Star Wars: The Force Awakens - A prophecy revealed
by imyourfag
Summary: Set 6 months after The Force Awakens. The Resistance and First order are recouping after the battle on Starkiller base. Rey and Kylo Ren are preparing for the the day they meet again. The balance between good and evil is in greater peril than ever before.
1. In a galaxy far, far away

This will be a two part, plot driven story focusing on Rey and Kylo Ren. It will not be fluffy, but I am a Reylo shipper. That won't be the focus of this half of the story. But I'm very excited about this and I hope the rest of you will be, too!

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

After the battle that destroyed Starkiller base the FIRST ORDER made a hasty retreat and haven't been seen or heard from in 6 months.

The RESISTANCE lost many allys on the planets obliterated by Starkiller as well as half their fleet before claiming victory. The Resistance knows that the peace across the galaxy will only last for a brief period of time before the First Order reassemble and strike again. They waste no time in preparing for the inevitable.

After years of hiding LUKE SKYWALKER has returned to take on an apprentice, REY, the young scavenger from Jakku, and to assist The Resistance in the upcoming battle.

KYLO REN has resumed his training under SNOKE preparing for a war over one soul capable of tipping the balance between good and evil permanently.

Atop a mountain on an unknown island sits a young woman bathed in light. The force washes over and through her as she waits.

Several star systems away a scarred man shrouded in darkness mirrors the Jedi.

"Show me the way, grandfather. Master Snoke speaks of a prophecy. The girl. She is destined to be my undoing. But I have had a vision of my own..."

In the whispering winds surrounding both the Jedi and the Knight of Ren, they receive their answers.


	2. Memories of another life

_14 years ago..._

 _Rain fell down in thick sheets upon empty training grounds. Lightning stretched across the sky and thunder reverberated between the mountains and down into the valley where the Temple stood. Another flash of lightning served to illuminate the 6 cloaked figures standing outside the large wooden doors. The doors being the only barrier between them and the unsuspecting Padawans sleeping peacefully in their beds._

 _Inside the dormitory a small child lurches forward in her bunk. Her eyes were wild and she knew. She knew the monsters from her dreams had arrived. She couldn't hear anything outside the thudding of her own heart and her panicked, shallow breaths._

 _The doors to the academy creaked open and flooded the atrium with an eerie light that was soon snuffed out by the bodies marching purposely through, a different body traveling down each corridor, all with the same intention._

 _Soon the sound of boots on marble and that of a solitary lightsaber were joined by the wails of children creating a cacophony of fear._

 _The girl once paralyzed by fear sprang to action as a shadow fell outside of her door. She leapt from her bed to grab her staff then slipped under her bed and waited. The fear was crippling, but she tried to remember her training. She tried to find tranquility in the midst of trepidation, to focus on the Force and use it in a way she had never tried before._

 _Her door slipped open and with her empty hand she reached forward. She focused on shutting the door, on slamming it in the monster's face, but nothing happened. Sweat began to mingle with her tears as her impending doom approached._

 _Just as the shadow was about to enter her room it was consumed by an even larger shadow, one accompanied by a harsh red glow and and an electrical hum._

"Go, do a sweep of the grounds to ensure none of the younglings escaped. I want a body count." _Commanded_ _a distorted voice_. "I will deal with this one myself."

 _Neither shadow moved from outside her door and the panic began to consume the child again. She knew she wasn't supposed to let her emotions command the Force, but she was out of options. Surely it would be okay just this once. So she could live._

 _"Go! Now!" Bellowed the voice and the sound of scuttling boots followed._

 _It was now or never. She crawled forward with one white knuckled hand dragging her staff with her. Again, she reached forward with her empty hand, this time channeling all of her fear into the push._

 _Nothing._

 _The door was pushed completely open and the girl was now looking up from under the bed, up into the face of her nightmare. Only it wasn't a face. She wasn't even sure it was human._

 _With a determined scream the girl thrust her hand up one more time._

 _The door slammed shut and locked itself. She crawled out from under the bed and ran toward her window with her hand thrust out to open it. The window conceded to her will and she propelled herself out through the window, staff in hand, into the raging storm outside._

 _She ran as fast as she could without knowing where she was going. It didn't matter._

Anywhere but here. Anywhere but here _, she thought._

 _She approached the gates of the temple and halted in terror at the sight in front of her. The shadows, the monsters, were piling the bodies of her classmates against the stone wall._

 _One of the shadows took notice of the youngling and advanced toward her. She began to run again, run back toward the temple, but she was running low on stamina and low on hope. She glanced behind her to judge the distance between herself and her pursuer, to determine if she would be able to make it to the woods past the temple before he got to her._

Yes, _she thought_. Yes, I can do this. _She whipped her head back around to find herself running straight into another shadow. She slowed her pace trying to weigh her options, to choose a direction, but her foot snagged the top of a rock and she toppled to the muddy ground below. Her staff flew out of her hands and landed beyond reach. She tried to command it back to her hand, but it wouldn't budge. Just as the staff started to respond, a third shadow picked it up and twirled it around, mocking her._

I'm going to die. I'm going to die just like the others _. She thought, resigning to her fate while she rubbed her dirty fingers over her eyes._

 _She looked up to see two of the shadows backing away while the one with her staff continued toward her. The staff, her staff, was raised above the shadow's head preparing to make a killing blow._

 _But it never came._

 _Instead, a vicious red light pierced through the center of the shadow. The light withdrew itself and the shadow fell to the ground at the girl's feet revealing the shadow from earlier outside her door._

 _The only shadow with a lightsaber._

 _"_ It's going to be okay, Rey. You're going to be okay."

 _The only shadow with a voice._


End file.
